yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 125
"The Raging Flame Dragon" is the one hundred and twenty fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on October 2, 2016. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki/Yuto vs. Lulu Obsidian and Celina Turn 4: Yuto Yuto finds and activates the Action Card, "Single Distraction", letting him target and destroy an opponent's monster if that player controls only one monster. He targets "Parasite Queen". Celina activates the effect of the " " equipped to "Queen", destroying it instead ("Queen": 2400 → 2100). "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" attacks "Queen". As an opponent's monster is attacking, Celina activates the effect of "Queen", letting her equip a "Parasite Fusioner" that is equipped to "Queen" to the attacking monster. The effect of "Queen" will cause any monster besides "Queen" that is equipped with "Parasite Fusioner" to lose 800 ATK ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 1700). Celina activates her face-down "Power Parasite", letting her equip a "Parasite Fusioner" from her Graveyard to a monster on the field, with an additional effect being granted to "Parasite Fusioner" that will increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 300. She equips a "Parasite Fusioner" to "Queen" (2100 → 2700). Yuto activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "The Phantom Knights of Around Burn", letting him banish two "The Phantom Knights" cards from his Graveyard to destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, end the Battle Phase and inflict 800 damage to both players for each monster sent to the Graveyard this turn. Yuto banishes two copies of the "The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace", the Battle Phase ends and both Celina and Yuto activate the effects of the "Parasite Fusioners" equipped to their monsters, destroying them instead. The "Parasite Fusioner" was not owned by Yuto, but one of them was owned by Lulu (Celina: 2000 → 1200 LP, Lulu: 4000 → 3200 LP). Yuto Sets a card. Turn 5: Lulu Lulu activates the effect of Celina's "Parasite Plant", letting her equip a "Parasite Fusioner" from her Deck to a "Parasite Queen" on the field and take control of it ("Queen": 1800 → 2100). Lulu then activates "Double Parasitic Rebirth", letting her target a monster on the field and equip two "Parasite Fusioners" from her Graveyard to it, with the controller of the targeted monster taking control of the equipped cards. She targets "Dark Rebellion" ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 900, "Queen": 2100 → 2700). "Queen" attacks "Dark Rebellion", but Yuto finds and activates the Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack. Lulu activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Parasitic Maneuver", letting a "Parasite" monster attack twice this turn. "Queen" attacks "Dark Rebellion", but Yuto finds and activates the Action Card, "Miracle", preventing the destruction of his monster by battle and halving the battle damage (Yuto: 1000 → 100). At this point, Yuto switches back with Yuya. Lulu Sets a card. Turn 6: Celina Celina activates the effect of "Parasite Plant", equipping a "Parasite Fusioner" from her Deck to "Queen" and taking control of it ("Queen": 2700 → 3000). Yuya and Celina both move for the same Action Card, which Yuya takes. "Queen" attacks "Dark Rebellion". As an opponent's monster declared an attack, Yuya activates his face-down "The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnet Ring", letting him discard a card with the same name as a card in his Graveyard to negate the attack, then Special Summon "Wrong Magnet Ring" as a monster. He discards "Miracle" and Special Summons "Wrong Magnet Ring" (0/???) in Attack Position. Celina Sets a card. Turn 7: Yuya Yuya draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yuya activates the effect of "Wrong Magnet Ring", equipping all Equip Cards on the field to it. All four "Parasite Fusioners" are equipped ("Dark Rebellion": 900 → 2500 ATK). Yuya then activates the effect of "Wrong Magnet Ring", Tributing it to draw a card for every two Equip Cards it had when it was Tributed, meaning four ("Queen": 3000 → 1800). Yuya activates "Odd-Eyes Accel", letting him Normal Summon an "Odd-Eyes" monster this turn without Tributing. He Normal Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000). As she controls a "Parasite" monster, Celina activates her face-down "Parasite Magic", letting her take control of and activate a Spell Card in her opponent's Graveyard. She chooses Lulu's "Parasite Discharge", letting her Special Summon a "Parasite Fusioner" from her hand, Deck or Graveyard. She Special Summons one (0/0) from her Deck in Attack Position. As a "Parasite" monster was Normal or Special Summoned this turn, Lulu activates her face-down "Parasite Generator", preventing "Parasite" monsters from being destroyed by card effects and treating each "Parasite Fusioner" on the field as two copies of itself. She activates its other effect, letting her Special Summon a "Parasite Fusioner" from her Deck (0/0) in Attack Position and Special Summon as many "Parasite Fusioners" from the Graveyard as possible. She Special Summons two copies from both her and Celina's Graveyards (0/0 each). Each "Parasite Fusioner" is treated as two, meaning a total of twelve ("Queen": 1800 → 5400 ATK). Yuya activates "The Phantom Knights of Possession", letting him treat an Xyz Monster he controls as having a Level equal to the Level of a monster on the field. He treats "Dark Rebellion" as having the same Level as "Odd-Eyes". Yuya overlays his two Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Yuya activates the effect of "Raging Dragon", detaching all of its Overlay Units to negate the effects of as many face-up Spell/Trap Cards as possible and then destroying all other cards on the field, with "Raging Dragon" gaining 200 ATK for each destroyed card. The effects of "Parasite Generator" and "Parasite Plant" are negated, so "Parasite" monsters may be destroyed and "Queen" may be affected by monster effects ("Raging Dragon": 3000 → 4800 ATK). "Raging Dragon" may attack twice per Battle Phase, so it attacks Celina and Lulu directly (Celina: 1200 → 0 LP, Lulu: 3200 → 0 LP). Yuri vs. Sora Perse Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Yuri controls " " (2700/1700) in Attack Position, has 4000 LP and three cards in his hand, while Sora controls no cards, has 1600 LP and two cards in his hand. Sora's turn Sora activates " ", which allows him to Fusion Summon a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by banishing monsters on his side of the field or Graveyard as Fusion Materials. He banishes " " and two copies of " ", which is treated as a "Frightfur" monster via its own effect, from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon " " (2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Chimera" attacks and destroys "Hydra" (Yuri: 4000 → 3900 LP). As it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Chimera" lets Sora Special Summon the destroyed monster to his side of the field (2700/1700) in Attack Position. "Chimera" gains 300 ATK for each monster Sora controls that was Special Summoned by this effect (2800 → 3100 ATK). "Hydra" attacks directly (Yuri: 3900 → 1200 LP) Yuri's turn Yuri activates "Ancient Gear Inspection", which allows him to return an "Ancient Gear" monster on the field to his hand to draw a card. Yuri returns "Hydra" ("Chimera" 3100 → 2800). Yuri activates " ", fusing "Ancient Gear Golem", " ", and " " in his hand to Fusion Summon " " (4400/3400) in Attack Position. "Ultimate Golem" attacks and destroys "Chimera" (Sora: 1600 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. |xyz monsters = * * |spells = * Odd-Eyes Accel * The Phantom Knights of Around Burn * The Phantom Knights of Possession |traps = * The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace x2 * The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnet Ring }} * * * |fusion monsters = * |spells = * Ancient Gear Inspection * }} x2 |fusion monsters = * * |spells = * }} Differences from the preview ARC-V 125 Preview No Fire.png | Preview ARC-V 125 Fire.png | Episode * In the preview, when Yuya commands "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" to attack, he has his normal color palette. In the episode, he was given a yellow tone. Trivia * Despite Zuzu being present in the cast list, she didn't speak at all in this episode.